Expecto Patronum!
by MadameGuipure
Summary: "Le Patronus […] représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre." À quoi pense Luna Lovegood pour invoquer son lièvre? Que s'imagine Harry Potter pour faire apparaître son cerf? De quoi se souvient Remus Lupin pour appeler son loup? Recueil d'OS
1. La belette d'Arthur Weasley

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps pour les fanfictions ces temps-ci, et alors que je bossais sur la traduction de It's my life pour rattraper mon retard, cette idée m'a traversée l'esprit. Impossible de travailler sur ma traduction, donc j'ai écrit ces quelques lignes. Habituellement, je ne suis pas une amatrice d'OS, que ce soit en tant que lectrice ou en tant qu'auteure, mais j'ai soudainement eu cette idée et je n'ai plus pu m'en détacher. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de faire tous les patronus corporels canons que j'ai listés, mais j'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour chaque personnage et je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire ce premier OS, même s'il n'y a pas d'histoire à proprement parler.

Je vais imaginer ici le moment qu'ont choisi certains personnages (ceux dont le patronus est canon) pour invoquer leur tout premier patronus corporel. Bien sûr, ils ont ensuite continué à vivre et à évoluer et ont donc pu choisir un autre souvenir.

* * *

« Le Patronus […] représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre […] »

Remus Lupin - _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , JK Rowling, chapitre 12

À quoi pense Luna Lovegood pour invoquer son lièvre? Que s'imagine Harry Potter pour faire apparaître son cerf? De quoi se souvient Remus Lupin pour appeler son loup?

Recueil d'OS sur les souvenirs utilisés lors de la première création d'un patronus corporel.

* * *

 **La belette d'Arthur Weasley**

« Des chevelures rousses, un vieux fauteuil bancal, une odeur de gâteau en train de cuire, des rires », songea Arthur Weasley.

 _Décembre 1985_

Il neigeait ce soir-là et le Terrier semblait encore plus coupé du monde qu'il ne l'était d'habitude. Le temps semblait comme suspendu. Le jardin était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poudreuse que même les gnomes n'avaient pas osé souiller.

Arthur était assis au coin du feu dans son fauteuil préféré, celui qui menaçait de s'écrouler dès que quelqu'un s'y installait. Un ressort commençait à s'échapper d'un des accoudoirs, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait débarrassé de ce siège. En face de lui, Percy lisait sagement un manuel de métamorphose. Il était rentré pour les vacances, accompagné par Bill et Charlie.

Il entendait les hurlements horrifiés de Ron à l'étage et les rires des jumeaux. Fred et George devaient sans doute menacer de transformer à nouveau son ours en peluche en araignée. Des bruits de casseroles entrechoquées venaient de la cuisine. Molly préparait le dîner. Il se demanda un instant où étaient passés ses deux aînés et sa cadette, puis il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son catalogue de bricolage moldu, le chapitre sur l'électricité était absolument fascinant. Des prises, des fusibles, des interrupteurs, des disjoncteurs… Ces moldus étaient si ingénieux !

« À table ! »

Le cri de Molly déclencha une véritable cavalcade aux quatre coins de la maison. Un bruit de chute se fit entendre, suivi par des pleurs. Les sanglots se calmèrent rapidement et Charlie pénétra dans la cuisine tout en consolant une Ginny aux joues humides qu'il tenait dans les bras.

« Regarde les oiseaux, ils ont bien du mal à tenir sur leurs pattes et à marcher, mais eux, ils peuvent voler. Un jour, toi aussi tu voleras. »

Rapidement, la cuisine fut envahie de têtes rousses. Toutes semblaient ravies de découvrir la douce odeur de gâteau en train de cuire qui flottait dans la pièce. Une fois tout le monde installé à table dans un brouhaha de rires et de taquineries, Arthur laissa son esprit divaguer en observant d'un oeil attendri sa petite famille.

Il y avait Bill. L'aîné, celui qui veillait sur ses cadets et voulait donner l'exemple. Mais sous ses airs de frère attentionné et de fils dévoué, on pouvait deviner qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : prendre son envol, sortir de ce carcan d'enfant modèle que ses parents lui avaient bien malgré eux imposé. Et Arthur n'attendait que ça. Que Bill se rebelle et soit lui-même, sans se soucier de montrer le droit chemin à ses frères et soeur.

Il y avait Charlie. L'intrépide, celui qui volait comme il respirait et que tout ce qui était dangereux attirait. Sans doute étouffé par une famille qui pouvait parfois se révéler envahissante, il était épris de liberté. Indépendant, mais pas indifférent, il trouvait toujours les mots justes pour réconforter les autres petits Weasley.

Il y avait Percy. Le raisonnable, celui qui voulait être irréprochable et rendre ses parents fiers. Rien n'était jamais assez parfait pour lui, il voulait toujours faire mieux. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà fiers de lui. Qu'il avait le droit d'être différent et qu'il avait, et aurait toujours, sa place dans la famille, malgré ses différences. Et même grâce à ses différences.

Il y avait Fred et George, George et Fred, Gred et Feorge. Les indissociables, ceux qui semblaient s'être donné pour mission de faire rire le monde. Ils étaient complémentaires, mais pas interchangeables. Ils aimaient l'idée que personne ne pouvait les différencier et toute la famille jouait le jeu. Mais Fred était le plus désinvolte, le plus exubérant et le plus impulsif, alors que George était le plus réfléchi, le plus inventif et le plus susceptible. Les différences étaient subtiles. Pour le premier venu, les jumeaux étaient aussi facétieux l'un que l'autre, mais Arthur voyait au-delà des apparences.

Il y avait Ron. L'admiratif, celui qui voulait être aussi attentionné que Bill, aussi intrépide que Charlie, aussi raisonnable que Percy, aussi désinvolte que Fred, aussi inventif que George. Il lui faudrait sans doute encore quelques années pour se trouver et cesser de se comparer à ses frères, mais il allait être un garçon loyal et courageux. Arthur en était persuadé.

Enfin, il y avait Ginny. La discrète, celle qui, en tant que seule fille, avait une place à part dans la famille et qui devait affronter les espiègleries de six frères. Encore maladroite et timide, on pouvait déjà voir émerger chez elle une force de caractère et une vivacité exceptionnelles.

Et puis, il y avait Molly, sa femme. _La_ femme. La femme de sa vie. À chaque fois que Molly lui souriait, Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans et de la revoir parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard, répandant sa douceur et sa joie de vivre. Elle était la meilleure amie, celle qui le comprenait mieux que personne. Elle était l'amante, celle qui suscitait toujours une vague de désir en lui, même après toutes ces années. Elle était la confidente, celle à qui il pouvait tout dire. Elle était le guide, celle qui inspirait chacune de ses actions. Elle était la conscience, celle qui le mettait face à ses défauts et ses fautes.

Bien sûr, Arthur ne roulait pas sur l'or, mais il avait Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron et Ginny. Il avait Molly. Il avait une maison chaleureuse dont chaque recoin débordait d'anecdotes, de rires et de tendresse. Il avait sa collection de prises électriques moldues. Ce sentiment constant d'angoisse qui l'avait étouffé pendant la montée en puissance de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom avait enfin disparu. Sa famille était en sécurité.

Ce soir-là, il réalisa qu'il avait tout ce qu'il désirait. Arthur Weasley était un homme heureux.

* * *

Nous ne savons pas à quel moment Arthur Weasley a créé son premier patronus corporel. Je me suis dit qu'il avait réussi ce sort pour la première fois avant la deuxième guerre (donc aux alentours de la cinquième année de Harry) car, pour moi, il ne s'est pas réellement battu pendant la première guerre à cause de ses enfants, même s'il faisait partie de la résistance.


	2. Le loup de Remus Lupin

« Le Patronus […] représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre […] »

Remus Lupin - _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , JK Rowling, chapitre 12

* * *

 **Le loup de Remus Lupin**

« Ne plus être seul, malgré ce que je suis », songea Remus Lupin.

 _Mars 1976_

Cela faisait des mois que ses amis s'entrainaient à devenir des animagi. Et quelques jours auparavant, Peter, comme souvent à la traîne par rapport au reste du groupe, avait enfin réussi. Cette nuit, Remus ne serait pas seul pour la pleine lune. Un cerf, un chien et un rat l'accompagneraient.

Le fait que les trois garçons ne lui aient pas tourné le dos quand ils avaient appris ce qu'il était l'avait bouleversé. Leurs efforts pour devenir des animagi l'avaient réjoui. L'homme avait des amis, mais ce soir, le loup aussi serait entouré.

Pour lui, cette nuit allait être l'épreuve ultime. Accepter le fait que son ami est un loup-garou est une chose. Voir la bête de ses propres yeux en est une autre.

Appuyer sur une des racines du saule cogneur et suivre le sous-terrain qui menait à la cabane hurlante était devenu une routine pour Remus, mais ce soir-là un parfum de nouveauté flottait dans l'air. Il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait tout de même sentir une certaine appréhension émaner de James, Sirius et Peter. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir d'être anxieux. Il n'était lui-même pas serein. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il aurait toujours des amis le lendemain. Allait-il leur faire peur et les faire fuir? Allait-il les blesser? Allait-il commettre l'irréparable et les tuer? En théorie, un animagus ne pouvait pas devenir un loup-garou s'il se faisait mordre lorsqu'il était sous sa forme animale. En théorie. Mais si la théorie était fausse?

Remus secoua la tête, s'interdisant de penser au pire.

Le chemin de terre devenait escarpé et commençait à monter. Ils durent baisser la tête pour ne pas se cogner sur la roche du plafond. Ils arrivaient au bout du tunnel.

« Tu nous amènes dans un vrai palace, dis-moi Lunard. Combien de demoiselles ont visité ces lieux avant que tu ne te décides à nous y inviter? », ricana Sirius, égal à lui-même, alors que les quatre garçons entraient dans la pièce tout en tapotant leur cape pour en retirer la poussière qui s'y était déposée.

Sirius continua à plaisanter malgré le silence pesant et se laissa tomber sur le lit, dont un pied manquait, créant un nuage de poussière qui fit tousser tout le monde. Comme à son habitude, il frimait et blaguait pour ne pas trahir son anxiété. Peter détaillait la pièce des yeux, l'air terrifié. James, lui, semblait prendre la mesure de leur décision au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'état de la cabane.

Aucun meuble n'était intact. Là, une chaise dont le dossier pendouillait, retenu, Merlin sait comment, par une seule fibre de bois. Là-bas, une table, dont les gravures du plateau étaient massacrées par de profondes marques de griffures. Plus loin, un mur, totalement éventré, laissait entrapercevoir une deuxième pièce, tout aussi poussiéreuse et délabrée que celle dans laquelle ils se tenaient.

La douleur stoppa Remus dans sa contemplation. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il vit du coin de l'oeil ses trois amis se transformer rapidement. Dans les yeux de Sirius, l'habituelle lueur d'amusement avait disparu, laissant place à l'inquiétude et à la concentration.

Le rat, tremblant jusqu'au bout de sa queue semblable à un vers de terre, s'était réfugié sous le lit bancal. Le cerf resta stoïque, observant, hypnotisé, la métamorphose qui se déroulait devant lui. Le chien se mit à gambader autour de Remus en jappant joyeusement, comme pour encourager son ami. Puis tout devint flou et le garçon se sentit perdre le contrôle de son propre corps. Le loup prenait sa place.

Il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, le corps bien moins engourdi qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il se risqua à ouvrir un oeil, et découvrit un cerf endormi à sa droite, un rat installé sur sa tête, entre ses deux bois. À sa gauche, un chien ronflait, gueule ouverte et langue pendante.

Bien réveillé, il observa la pièce. Elle n'avait pas changé, aucun meuble supplémentaire n'avait été détruit. De même, il ne repérait pour le moment aucune cicatrice de plus sur sa peau. Et surtout, ses amis étaient vivants.

Les trois animaux à ses côtés commencèrent à remuer. Ils restèrent dans un demi sommeil quelques instants, semblant se demander qui ils étaient, puis James, Sirius et Peter apparurent.

« Tout ça pour ça, mon vieux Lunard. Sérieusement, tu es aussi inoffensif qu'un boursouflet. Il va nous falloir trouver autre chose pour pimenter un peu nos vies. Fais un effort le mois prochain, qu'on rigole un peu. On s'est tellement ennuyé qu'on s'est tous endormi. », grommela Sirius, encore somnolent.

Remus Lupin n'était plus seul, même pendant la pleine lune.

* * *

J'imagine que le charme du Patronus est enseigné en septième année, et comme Lupin a été professeur de DCFM, il l'a sans doute relativement vite maîtrisé et a pu créer son premier patronus corporel vers 1977-1978

Certains souvenirs sont plus faciles à choisir que d'autres. Il me paraissait évident que Lupin utilisait celui-là ! Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Tonks (puis Teddy) dans le paysage, mais j'aime penser que même plus tard, il continue d'utiliser le souvenir de cette première pleine lune avec ses amis.

Dans mon esprit, Remus s'est tenu tranquille cette nuit-là (et quasi toutes celles où les Maradeurs l'accompagnaient) parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'être humain à portée de crocs (aka pas de mini Severus Rogue) et la présence des animaux le calme. Cette vision des choses est sans doute simpliste, mais je suis une grande naïve !

Un énorme merci pour vos review/follow/favorite. Je vous aime autant qu'Arthur aime ses prises électriques ;)


	3. La loutre d'Hermione Granger

« Le Patronus […] représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre […] »

Remus Lupin - _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , JK Rowling, chapitre 12

* * *

 **La loutre d'Hermione Granger**

« Être acceptée telle que je suis », songea Hermione Granger.

 _Octobre 1991_

Cette journée aurait pu être la pire de sa vie, le début de la fin, et pourtant elle était devenue un de ses meilleurs souvenirs car elle était la source de tout.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que personne ne puisse la supporter. C'est un vrai cauchemar cette fille-là.*»

Cette remarque n'aurait pas dû la toucher, elle était habituée à ne trouver personne pour la comprendre. Pourtant, elle se réfugia aux toilettes pour pleurer. Elle avait tellement espéré que son entrée à Poudlard serait un nouveau départ pour elle, que c'était la magie coulant dans ses veines qui l'avait jusqu'ici empêchée de se lier à qui que ce soit. Quand le professeur McGonagall lui avait annoncé qu'elle était une sorcière, elle s'était réjouie. Enfin, elle comprenait pourquoi il y avait un tel fossé entre elle et les autres enfants.

Mais au bout de deux mois dans cette école, force était de constater que ce n'était pas ça le problème. Là-bas, elle était trop sorcière. Ici, elle était trop moldue. Un pied dans chaque monde, elle avait fait ce qu'elle faisait le mieux. Elle s'était plongée dans des ouvrages épais et avait lu des pages et des pages pour trouver dans ces écrits une façon de s'intégrer. Sans succès. Aussi précieux qu'étaient les livres à ses yeux, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'ils ne contenaient pas la solution miracle à son problème. Aucun chapitre de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ n'expliquait comment se faire accepter par ses camarades. Où qu'elle soit, elle était rejetée même si elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'aider les autres et qu'on lui tende la main en retour.

Alors que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle sanglotait dans les toilettes, une odeur nauséabonde avait commencé à la déranger. Et un troll était entré.

Terrifiée, elle s'était réfugiée au fond de la pièce. Puis ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient venus pour elle. Et ils l'avaient sauvée. Sauvée du troll, mais surtout sauvée de sa solitude. En dehors de ses parents, personne n'avait jamais été là pour elle. Jusqu'à ce jour.

A compter de ce moment, Hermione devint amie avec Ron et Harry. Il se crée des liens particuliers lorsqu'on fait ensemble certaines choses. Abattre un troll de quatre mètres de haut, par exemple.*

Elle ne le savait pas encore à l'époque, mais avec eux elle allait avoir peur pour sa vie, elle allait être déçue, elle allait pleurer.

Elle allait découvrir ce que c'était que d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Et elle allait découvrir ce que c'était que de s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. S'inquiéter à en avoir l'estomac noué, la gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux. S'inquiéter à avoir envie d'hurler. S'inquiéter à en crever. Quirrel/Voldemort. La pierre philosophale. Le basilic. Le prisonnier échappé d'Azkaban. Remus qui se transformait. Le rat qui leur avait filé entre les doigts. Les Détraqueurs. Le tournoi des trois sorciers. Le dragon. Les êtres de l'eau. Le labyrinthe. La résurrection de Voldemort. Cédric. Et le pire était encore à venir, elle le savait. Elle le sentait.

Est-ce que toute cette douleur valait vraiment le coup? N'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de rester sagement en compagnie de ses chers livres, qui, eux, ne la mettraient jamais en danger, ces ouvrages qui ne risquaient pas de lui briser le coeur à chaque instant?

Oui, cela valait le coup. Car avec eux, elle allait aussi rire. Elle allait briller. Elle allait être fière, fière de pouvoir appeler ces si belles personnes ses amis. Avec eux, elle allait grandir, mûrir et progresser. Avec eux, elle allait vivre.

Et surtout, avec eux, elle pourrait être elle-même. Ils ne faisaient que la taquiner, plus ou moins gentiment, mais jamais ils ne l'abandonneraient. Ils étaient une famille, une famille qu'ils avaient choisie. Ils avaient déjà une famille. Harry avait sa tante, son oncle et son cousin, si on pouvait qualifier ces individus abusifs de famille, mais surtout il avait son parrain, Sirius. Ron avait ses nombreux frères et soeur et ses adorables parents, mais il était difficile de se faire sa propre place en étant entouré d'autant de gens. Elle avait ses parents adorés, qui ne comprenaient pas son nouveau monde et ne le comprendraient jamais. À eux trois, ils étaient une fratrie au sein de laquelle chacun pouvait être qui il voulait, sans attentes difficiles à atteindre.

Elle pouvait être une Miss Je-sais-tout, elle pouvait être un rat de bibliothèque, elle pouvait être bornée, elle pouvait être terre-à-terre, elle pouvait être une _Sang-de-bourbe_ , elle pouvait être stressée, elle pouvait être stressante, elle pouvait être rabat-joie, elle pouvait être cartésienne, elle pouvait être négligée, elle pouvait être échevelée.

Mais elle pouvait aussi être courageuse, elle pouvait être aimante, elle pouvait être intelligente, elle pouvait être insoumise, elle pouvait être généreuse, elle pouvait être attentionnée, elle pouvait être engagée, elle pouvait être magnanime, elle pouvait être volontaire, elle pouvait être authentique, elle pouvait être belle.

Hermione Granger avait enfin été acceptée telle qu'elle était.

* * *

 _*Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ , JK Rowling, chapitre 10

Hermione réussit son premier patronus corporel en cinquième année, lors d'une réunion de l'AD.

Selon moi, il est encore trop tôt pour qu'elle pense à son amour pour Ron. Je pense que dans le cinquième tome elle n'a pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'elle l'aimait, même si elle commence à s'en douter.

Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews !


	4. La biche de Severus Rogue

« Le Patronus […] représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux Détraqueurs – l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre […] »

Remus Lupin - _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_ , JK Rowling, chapitre 12

* * *

 **La biche de Severus Rogue**

« Lily. Toujours », songea Severus Rogue.

 _Juillet 1970_

Ses yeux, c'était la première chose qu'il avait remarquée chez elle. Il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, et pourtant il ne voyait qu'eux. Il aurait pu s'attarder sur sa longue chevelure rousse qui scintillait dans le soleil couchant. Il aurait pu ne retenir que ses éclats de rire qui résonnaient de l'innocence de l'enfance. Il aurait pu se concentrer sur son envolée dans les airs après son saut de la balançoire ou encore sur la fleur au creux de sa main, qui ouvrait et refermait ses pétales. Mais c'était ses yeux qui l'avaient poussé à bondir des buissons pour l'aborder. Il avait besoin que ce regard vert se pose sur lui. C'était vital.

Ses yeux qui pétillaient de curiosité quand il lui expliquait le fonctionnement du monde de la magie. Elle voulait tout savoir sur tout, et Severus avait parfois bien du mal à assouvir son avidité de connaissances. Tout l'émerveillait, et grâce à elle, il redécouvrait la magie du monde dans lequel il avait grandi. Poudlard, le Ministère, les lois magiques, le Chemin de Traverse, les hiboux, Azkaban, les Détraqueurs. Tout y était passé.

Ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de doute quand elle demandait pour la énième fois si le fait qu'elle soit née moldue faisait une différence. Avant de la rencontrer, Severus aurait ricané en entendant ça. Mais pour elle, il était prêt à mettre de côté ce que sa famille maternelle lui avaient inculqué. En ce qui concernait les nés moldus, elle serait l'exception qui confirme la règle. Repoussant les beuglements éméchés de son père dans un coin de sa tête, qui symbolisaient si bien ce qu'il pouvait penser de tous les autres moldus, il lui souriait et la rassurait tout en lui certifiant que ça ne changerait rien.

Ses yeux qui riaient pour un oui ou pour un non. Lily respirait la joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur contaminait tout le monde autour d'elle. En sa présence, Severus se surprenait à sourire plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait fait en onze ans d'existence.

Ses yeux qui s'étaient assombris quand il avait été envoyé à Serpentard alors qu'elle venait tout juste de rejoindre la table des Gryffondor. En se faufilant hors de la grande salle après le banquet, Severus l'avait attrapée par le bras pour lui dire que tout resterait comme avant. Qu'ils seraient amis pour toujours. Elle avait souri, de ce sourire qui avait le pouvoir de réchauffer son coeur et de le persuader que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Ses yeux qui s'éclairaient quand elle sortait de sa salle commune alors qu'il l'attendait devant le tableau de la Grosse dame. Elle courait vers lui, se prenant souvent les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. À chaque fois qu'ils se rejoignaient, Severus priait Merlin pour qu'elle trébuche et pour qu'il puisse innocemment lui prendre le bras, feignant de s'inquiéter pour son équilibre précaire.

Ses yeux qui rayonnaient de concentration quand il l'aidait en potion. Severus, lui, avait bien du mal à se concentrer quand elle se penchait au-dessus du chaudron et que quelques unes de ses mèches rebelles venaient lui chatouiller l'épaule. Ses cheveux dégageaient une odeur de fleur. Il était incapable de savoir de quelle fleur il s'agissait, et pourtant il avait longtemps cherché, trainant dans le rayon shampoing des supermarchés moldus pour retrouver ce parfum.

Ses yeux qui scintillaient de passion quand elle dévorait un livre de métamorphose. Elle levait souvent la tête pour lire à voix haute un passage qu'elle avait trouvé intéressant, mais Severus n'écoutait pas. Il regardait ses lèvres s'agiter. Ces lèvres qui se contentaient de lui faire des bises amicales, presque fraternelles.

Ses yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur maternelle quand elle lui disait qu'il devait mettre une écharpe ou sinon il allait attraper froid. Elle le couvait des yeux, comme une mère regarde un fils. Dieu qu'il détestait ce regard.

Ses yeux qui s'emplissaient de larmes quand elle parlait de sa soeur. Au fil des années, Pétunia s'était éloignée, puis était devenue odieuse et cruelle avec Lily. Cette dernière continuait d'espérer et lui envoyait régulièrement de longues lettres. Severus aurait voulu lui dire que cette moldue n'était pas une grosse perte, que lui serait toujours là pour elle.

Ses yeux qui avaient lancé des éclairs quand il l'avait traitée de Sang-de-bourbe. Il l'avait immédiatement regretté, mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Ce qui faisait le plus mal, dans ses yeux, c'était l'éclat de déception qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus avait déçu quelqu'un. C'était la première fois, tout simplement parce que personne n'avait jamais rien attendu de lui. À l'exception de Lily.

Ses yeux qui avaient fini par se poser sur James Potter, puis par s'éteindre, mais qui continuaient à vivre à travers son fils.

Les yeux de Lily rendaient Severus vivant. Ils avaient accompli le miracle de lui faire aimer un poète moldu. Gustavo Aldofo Bécquer. « L'âme peut parler avec les yeux, et embrasser avec le regard. »

Les yeux de Lily reflétaient toute sa personnalité, ils étaient son âme. Et mille fois, Severus l'avait embrassée avec le regard.

Severus Rogue aimait Lily Evans. À jamais et pour toujours.

* * *

Comme Lupin, Rogue a certainement vite maîtrisé le sortilège du patronus étant donné son niveau en DCFM. Il a donc pu créer son premier patronus corporel vers 1977-1978.

Selon certaines théories, le patronus de Rogue a changé à la mort de Lily pour devenir une biche. Cependant pour moi, son patronus a toujours été une biche. Déjà parce que nous n'avons pas d'information sur une autre forme de patronus et surtout parce qu'il a toujours aimé Lily (et n'a donc jamais jeté le sort du patronus avant d'être amoureux de Lily).

Je pars demain en vacances pour un peu plus de 10 jours, donc pas de nouvel OS d'ici-là !

Et puis je crois que je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour vos reviews ! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de retours, et surtout si positifs. Vous me laissez sans voix ! Ça me motive vraiment pour écrire ces OS et faire de mon mieux, même si ça me fout un peu la pression aussi parce que j'ai peur de vous décevoir :D


End file.
